1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to synchronized real-time video content sharing. In particular, this application relates to using closed-caption metadata to synchronize two or more streams of video content created from the same original content but the original content has edited differently in two streams.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Television has been historically used as a shared broadcast medium which is enjoyed in groups. Whether it be getting a group of friends together for a televised sporting event, or simply watching a favorite television program with a family member, the television has brought people together and provided shared enjoyment. As society has become more mobile, it is more common for family and close friends to live in relatively distant locales. As a result, opportunities for shared viewing and the traditional family unit has become more spread out, with family members often living in different geolocations, the opportunities for shared television viewing experiences are diminished.
In the broadcast television arena, original video content (such as a television program or movie, for example) is often modified in various ways to fit within a specific allocated time slot. For example, a motion picture (movie) which is broadcast on television may be edited by cutting out certain portions of the movie which are deemed inappropriate for the audience. The original content of the movie may also be edited to shorten its length to fit within a specific time slot. Additionally, the movie may further be edited to insert television commercials in order to meet the requirements or request of television sponsors.
In some instances, the same original content may be broadcast in two different geographical locations at the same time (on two different local affiliates, for example), but the original content may be edited differently in each location. As a result, the ability for viewer located in different locations to enjoy a synchronized viewing experience is adversely impacted by these disjointed edits to the original content. Existing techniques for video synchronization are inadequate.